The purpose of this invention is to provide a stronger and more stable method to attach table legs to decorator tables while at the same time doing so at a manufacturing cost that is comparable to previously available technology. As noted, decorator tables take the form of many different shapes and virtually any size.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ready to assemble decorator table that would be perceived as superior quality by the retail consumer, and to provide the ready-to-assemble furniture industry with a leg attachment device that is easier to attach during the manufacturing process than steel units now in wide use. As such, the plastic bracket system may also be used as an attachment method for legs/supports to other types of home furnishings requiring quick, sturdy and reliable, manufacturing and assembly techniques.
Prior to the invention of the plastic leg mount bracket described herein, the standard method used for attaching legs to a decorator table was via a stamped steel bracket with a machine screw thread for mounting the leg. The leg (which, in general, is from about 0.75 inches in diameter to about 1.5 inches in diameter, more or less, depending upon application) has a double end hanger bolt in one end. One end of the hanger bolt is a machine thread to match the leg plate thread and the other is a wood screw thread. The wood screw thread end is threaded into the end of the leg, and the machine screw thread mounts the leg to the bracket/table top.
In the prior art installation, the steel brackets are attached to the table top by self tapping wood screws. This design system results in a table that has reasonable stability and rigidity. Because a decorator table product is price sensitive, other fastening techniques using larger diameter legs, heavier steel mounting plates, longer studs or larger that may result in a stronger table are not economically feasible.
The disadvantages of these prior art methods, techniques or devices are in three categories related to (1) manufacturing assembly (2) performance of the final end consumer purchased product and (3) manufacturing cost considerations. As to manufacturing and factory assembly, the steel bracket technique involves the installation of three or more screws to attach the bracket to the underside of the table. This process consumes a significant amount of expensive manufacturing time. In addition, the assembly includes wood screws that must be properly tightened into the wood substrate table to be fully effective. Defective assemblies associated with stripped wood screws are not an uncommon failure which is eliminated by the new plastic bracket system of the invention. As to product performance, although it has been used for many years, the leg mounting technique utilizing the wood leg, steel stud, steel bracket and steel mounting screws has performance limitations when compared to the system of the invention. The torsional stability of the metal bracket system is inferior to that of the plastic bracket of the invention. In the metal bracket prior art, the interface between the planar diameter of the screwed in flat end face of the leg and the receiving bracket is not large enough to effectively control the side to side movement of the leg when a side load is placed on the leg. As to manufacturing cost considerations, the steel bracket system requires a labor intensive process for assembly of the bracket to the table top. While the actual cost of the system of the invention is approximately equivalent to the cost of metal bracket system, without considering the improved quality performance of the invention, the invention results in a more cost effective assembly of a bracket to the table top and results in a superior product.